The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical switchgear and, more particularly, to switch cabinets for use in electrical switchgear.
Electrical systems, such as power generation, power transmission, power distribution, and power conversion systems, often include switchgear used to control, protect, and/or isolate electrical equipment within the electrical system. Switchgear often serves as connectors between power supplies and power loads to protect and control high voltage circuits. Switchgear generally includes a switch cabinet that houses a switch unit that includes bus bars, electrical cables, circuit breakers, electrical switches, and/or fuses electrically connected in a desired manner to control, protect, and/or isolate the electrical equipment of electrical systems. Circuit breakers generally include contact arms and a trip mechanism electrically coupled in series between the contact arms. Contact arms in circuit breakers are used to provide electrical connections between the circuit breaker and various components of switchgear.
At least some known switch cabinets include components which are mounted in close proximity to one another to provide a switch cabinet having a smaller volume. Furthermore, at least some known switch cabinets include two switch units and so house twice as many electrical components as a switch cabinet housing only a single switch unit. In such cases, some of the components within the switch cabinet are difficult to access for maintenance or replacement from the front or rear of the switch cabinet. Therefore, a continuing need exists for an improved switch cabinet that enables electrical components housed therein to be more easily and quickly access and assessed.